Rosa
by Emiita
Summary: Sasuke observó, una vez más, el cabello de la niña y frunció el ceño, inevitablemente, preguntándose qué diablos pasó en ese baño. –Yo sólo quería tener el pelo rosa–murmuró su hija.


**Declaimer:**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia**: Posible OoC.

**Resumen: **Sasuke observó, una vez más, el cabello de la niña y frunció el ceño, inevitablemente, preguntándose qué diablos pasó en ese baño. –Yo sólo quería tener el pelo rosa–murmuró su hija.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosa<strong>

Sasuke observó, una vez más, a la niña, evaluándola con la mirada negruzca y deteniéndose, irremediablemente, en su cabello. Ella tenía el pelo negro brillante, con algún que otro reflejo azulenco, cayéndole de manera alborotada por los hombros. Sin embargo, ahora, no era negro. Amarillo. Era amarillo. Su pelo estaba teñido de un color amarillo extraño, que pretendía ser rubio, pero que no lo era a la vez, seguramente, porque fracasó en su intento de colorearlo.

El hombre frunció el ceño sin darse cuenta y la pequeña soltó un gimoteo angustiado, balbuceando incoherencias que no llegaron a formar palabras, debido al nudo que tenía atascado en su garganta. Él se acercó a la menor, entrando en el baño de su casa, se agachó, poniéndose a su altura, y esperó. Sí, espero. Si Sasuke hubiese sido otra clase de persona, podría haberse reído, gritado o, más que sea, hablar, pedir una maldita explicación a ese desastre. Pero no lo hizo, porque eso no era lo que ella necesitaba. Ella era la que debía hablar.

Mariko pestañeó repetidas veces, tratando inútilmente de contener las lágrimas que salían de sus ojitos verdes. Respiró agitada, soltando algún que otro hipido mal contenido y se mordió el labio inferior, mortificada, obligándose a no emitir sus sollozos delante del mayor.

–Papá–emitió de manera estrangulada.

Sasuke se mantuvo impasible, pero recibió entre sus brazos a la niña, que se lanzó contra su pecho, aferrando entre sus pequeñas manos el chaleco jounin. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, mientras gimoteaba y lloraba palabras sin sentido e inconexas para él, esperando a que se tranquilizara.

Pasados unos minutos, Mariko dejó de hipar y se separó dos pasitos de su padre. Se limpió las lágrimas de dos manotazos de rabia, demostrándose orgullosa, pese a tener nada más siete años, y se retorció los dedos, buscando las palabras.

–Yo sólo quería tener el pelo rosa–murmuró bajito.

Sasuke alzó una ceja–Hmp ¿Por qué?

Mariko dudó durante un instante, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez, rehuyendo la mirada del hombre.

–Escuché a mamá decirte que le hubiera gustado que yo tuviera el pelo rosa–confesó avergonzada, tiñéndose sus mejillas de un suave rosa, dándole a su cara redonda un aspecto más tierno.

Y entonces comprendió. Sí, Sakura le dijo que le hubiera gustado que su pequeña Mariko tuviera el cabello igual al suyo, pero no hacía falta que la niña tratara de teñirse el pelo.

–No está bien escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Mariko. –la regañó con suavidad, sin levantar la voz, manteniendo esa pose impersonal de siempre. Ella asintió y agachó la cabeza, aceptando la culpa. –Mírame –ordenó, logrando que la menor lo observara de inmediato. Y añadió, suavizando el tono: –No hace falta que tengas en pelo rosa. A tu madre le gusta negro.

– ¿De verdad?

Y Sasuke lo notó. Los ojos verdes de Mariko, tan parecidos a los de su madre, se iluminaron con esa afirmación, recuperando su alegría y vitalidad. Chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos. Ellas se parecían mucho, más de lo que ambas creían. Si bien era cierto que la niña tenía más rasgos de él, psicológicamente se parecía mucho más a Sakura -aunque debía admitir que el ego era puro Uchiha.-

–Hn, sí.

Mariko sonrió feliz y aplaudió repetidas veces, emitiendo un pequeño chillidito de júbilo, pero al notar la mirada escéptica de su padre, paró de inmediato, colocando su espalda bien recta y carraspeando, restándole importancia.

– ¿Y ahora qué hacemos con mi pelo? –preguntó Mariko, resoplando y apartando de su cara uno de sus mechones, ahora rubios -por no decir, amarillo no identificado.-

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, divertido–Hmp, no es mi problema.

Mariko infló las mejillas, haciendo un mohín infantil y dio una patadita en el suelo, a modo de reclamación.

– ¡Papá! No puedes dejarme con el pelo así. ¡Mis amigos se rieran de mí! ¡Itachi se reirá de mí! ¡Oh, no! Ya no le gustaré a Yuuki –chilló la niña espantada, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, como si esa afirmación final hubiese sido el peor crimen del planeta.

Sasuke gruñó ante la mención del mocoso, pero cambió pronto su expresión asesina, no pudiendo evitar sonreír de medio lado al ver a su hija gritar como una loca y recorrer el baño en busca de alguna solución para su extraño color de pelo.

Sí, vale, Sasuke no era esa clase de padre amoroso, que abraza y da mimos continuamente a sus hijos -como el idiota de Naruto.- Tampoco malgastaba mucha saliva a la hora de interactuar con ellos, él siempre iba al grano, directo, sin gentilezas, sonando brusco, pero haciendo su interrogatorio/charla más efectivo -un claro caso de sensibilidad en el trasero, según palabras textuales de Sakura-. Pero, pese a todo, él sabía entenderlos.

Cuando se quedó clavado en el umbral del baño, observando el estado de la pequeña de la casa, no hizo preguntas, porque no hacía falta. Mariko debía primero relajarse, soltar ese nudo que la atravesaba y luego se enteraría del por qué. Si comenzaba a interrogarla o a reclamarle sólo lograría frustrarse y ganar un dolor de cabeza innecesario, porque ella no soltaría más que incoherencias.

Sí, Sasuke era ese tipo de padre duro, exigente y directo, uno que quería y expresaba, a su manera única, su cariño, porque a él siempre le costó demostrar sus emociones a través de las palabras. Un padre que protegería a su familia con su vida hasta el final -incluyendo eso a los mocosos que rondaran a su hija, hmp- y que lograba entender qué pasaba por la cabeza de sus hijos.

Sep, ese padre era Sasuke, uno que, aunque se mantenga en silencio y con una máscara inexpresiva en el rostro, mostrándose desinteresado e inaccesible, sabe observar, y por lo mismo, sabe entender.

* * *

><p><em>Vale, es la segunda vez que pongo a Sasuke de papá, pero me encanta verlo en estas situaciones, me resulta conmovedor, además, la idea la tengo desde hace mucho tiempo xD Debería centrarme en otras cosas (cofcof actualizar mis fics cofcof) pero estoy de vacaciones y mi musa igual, se murió. No pueden pedirme más xD <em>

_Nos leemos ^^_


End file.
